Wrackspurts
by Raineisahuman
Summary: Ginny was momma's little girl. And that wasn't about to change.


Harry turned partially around, startled from his contemplation of the most intellectual subject he could handle without a (very manly) scream. Not that Harry ever screamed. He was tough. Right. And totally knew what he was doing. All the time. "You said something, Ginny?" He half-noted how wide her eyes were. How they looked at everything but him. "Er, yeah. I did. My mum said to say hi."

One blink. Two. "I'm still lost. I thought you were mute." Ginny lifted her face for the first time, startled. "Um. No. just a little quiet." She let slip an awkward laugh as her quick hands twisted and interlocked fingers in nervousness. "You know, with a house like mine, so many people; I just didn't feel the need to throw in my own noise. Fred and Percy are loud enough. I mean Charlie and George. I mean- Oh, never mind. So, um. Why are you, um…"

Harry stared at her for a few moments, clearly absolutely baffled. "Why am I up here? Oh, that. Luna told me that the Wrackspurts were nesting in my hair and given time, they would eat my ears and change my star sign. I don't want that! I like being a Scorpio. So, I decided to freeze them all off. Up here. In this red pine tree. I think it should be cold enough." A rather violent shudder testified to that effect.

A red head stilled in confusion. "I thought you were born in July. Doesn't that matter more than the, um, wacksputs? You know, for determining your star sign." The Potter boy with more hair then he could handle started to smile. "Ginny, you're crazy! Everybody knows Luna is the leading authority on Wrack spurts. I heard Hermione say it. She sounded kind of...exasperated at the time. I think she wishes she was the Wrackspurt authority and that was why she told me not to believe what Luna said about them. I beat her! I am gonna lose my Wrackspurts without her help, and it will prove that Hermione is NOT the only smart person in my year."

Ginny couldn't stop a grin from stealing across her face. She decided not to enlighten Harry. For, it is an undeniable fact that Wrackspurts just don't exist. "Well, if it makes a person happy", she mused. Harry did look very happy. He also looked cold. His glasses were fogged over and an autumn leaf stubbornly clung to a bang, swinging gently in front of a pink nose as he talked. Ginny realized something and found herself blushing at a thought. "Harry, can I stay out here with you for a while?" When she discerned a nod, she went on. "You, um, don't have any gloves on. I have one of my mum's scarves; we could keep our hands warm with it, if you could help me up into the tree."

Her request was greeted by a concerned look made with barely focused green eyes. "Ginny! I think I see a Wrackspurt in your hair! Hold, on, I'll save you!" The girl could only blink as 170 pounds of confused teenage boy was launched at her from a treetop, seeming clearly intent on knocking her over and running his fingers through her hair. Which was soon followed by a confused teenage boy knocking her over and running his fingers through her hair. Oh. Five points for Ginny's intuition, spot on.

"Ow! Harry, your elbow is in my neck. Move it please, oh thank you. I-I don't think I need saving right now Harry!" He stopped and stared. "You really think so? You look like you need help. I mean, you're lying on the cold ground. This is cold. And you're not playing in that huge pile of leaves right there. It looks like fun. I think I'm gonna grab the hand of the prettiest girl I know and go play in the leaves." Dawning comprehension shone on her face. "M-Me?" She stared, wide-eyed at her hand encased in his. She was slowly pulled to her feet, legs shaking with nervousness. This didn't see like something that happened to girls like her. Ginny was shy, Ginny was momma's little girl, Ginny was… holding the hand of the boy she liked and walking slowly down a winding forest path, blinking lazily and wondering how a boy she had never gotten up the courage to talk to before had swept her off of her feet and carried her into the sunset. She smothered a giggle. The truth had been a little closer to her prince had fallen into her waiting arms. From a red pine tree.

Genevra Weasley loved Wrackspurts.


End file.
